


Good, Clean Fun

by kmfillz



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Bathing, Bondage, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Crying, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingering, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Human Fucktoy, Humiliation, Loss of Innocence, Non-Consensual Spanking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/pseuds/kmfillz
Summary: The seven little men have big cocks and dirty minds, and they expect Snow White to earn her keep satisfying them.(An exchange gift written forNonconathon 2017.)





	Good, Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dentalhygienist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/gifts).



> Summary courtesy of dentalhygienist.

In the thickening gloom of dusk, the light from the cottage's window shone like a beacon. Insects beat their wings against the windowpane in vain, desperate to enter and become one with the light. To the long-bearded men peering out of the lengthening shadows, pick-axes at the ready, the light signaled something more ominous. Uninvited guests were not a commonplace occurrence in this secluded forest vale, which was exactly how the miners liked it. Privacy meant freedom. Freedom from unwanted scrutiny into their practices. Freedom from judgment. Freedom from the burdens of hospitality. Those few who knew the dwarfs knew that intruding on them was done only at great risk. Whatever was inside their cottage, so boldly announcing its presence with lit lamps, was either suicidally stupid or very fearsome indeed.

Hitching up their belts and tightening their grip on their pick-axes, the dwarfs quietly opened the front door and crept inside. They found no intruder on the ground floor, but signs of the intruder's presence were everywhere. Not only were both the lamps burning, but every single object in their house showed signs of having been moved or tampered with. The arrogance of it was astounding, the thoroughness downright incomprehensible. And the table had been set—not for seven, but for eight. If the intruder had left, it had made clear its intention to return.

The youngest of them, still a dopey beardless youth, was the one whose keen ears heard the floorboards creak from the direction of the bedroom. Their uninvited guest was still inside the cottage. The dwarfs ascended the stairs as one, ready to take on robber, witch, or demon.

Inside the bedroom all was dark and quiet, but Dopey took charge of the lantern and guided his comrades over to the row of beds on the left. A massive form, at least twice the size of any of them, slumped across three beds at once, obscured by the dwarfs' own blankets. Dopey gestured for them to surround the monster, then put a finger to his lips as he reached for the blankets. They raised their weapons, braced to strike. He whipped the covers off to reveal what lay beneath.

"Why, it's a girl!" the dwarfs exclaimed.

"A female," the grumpiest one corrected in disgust.

The figure slumbering peacefully before them, unaware of the dwarfs' intense observation, was unmistakably feminine, and although she was taller than her observers, her soft features radiated youth and innocence. Her lissom form sprawled defenseless and vulnerable across their beds. The swell of her small breasts rose and fell steadily inside her snug blue bodice. Long bare legs, marred with thin red scratches from encounters with the forest's thorny underbrush, splayed outward from a yellow skirt that had ridden up an immodest amount in her sleep.

"But what is she doing here?"

"She don't belong here!"

"Shouldn't we find out first?"

A soft, almost bashful sigh drifted through the others' argument. "She's gorgeous..."

Bashful wasn't wrong. Seven pairs of eyes swiveled to watch him reach out and pull the unconscious girl's skirt up over her spread hips, revealing the sweet parting of her thighs, snowy white shading to a dusky rose at the center, surrounded by a dusting of fine ebony-black hair.

"Females ain't all bad," one said happily, though a little too loudly.

Snow White awoke with a start. When she saw the men, she screamed and pulled the blanket up over her head, following some primitive instinct which told her (quite inaccurately) that what she couldn't see couldn't hurt her. Their leader, Doc, hushed his fellows and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for their quarry to emerge.

The girl peeked out from her blanket wrapping. "How do you do?" she said, timid as could be.

"How do you do what?" snarled Grumpy.

She blinked.

Doc got down to the point: "Who are you, and what are you doing in our house?"

"Why, I'm Snow White," she said, as if that were obvious.

"The princess?"

She nodded. Doc whistled.

Grumpy was less impressed. "It don't matter who she is. Tell her to skedaddle, and don't let the door hit her plump little ass on the way out."

"Please don't send me away!" The princess was suddenly all tearful eyes and desperate pleading. "If you do, my stepmother, the Queen, will kill me!"

That didn't sound unlikely. The king's second wife was known to be a cruel woman, with no love for her heir presumptive. But it was not helping her case: "We don't want trouble with the Queen. If she finds you here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us."

"But she doesn't even know where I am!"

"She don't, eh? She knows everything, with that black magic of hers. Besides, what use do we have for a girl?"

Doc laid a quelling hand on Grumpy's shoulder. "Oh, I'm sure we could think of a few uses for her. Couldn't we, boys?"

Snow White was overjoyed. "Yes! I can wash and sew and clean and cook and—I'll do anything, so long as you let me stay."

The decision was unanimous: she would stay.

* * *

Dinner was Snow White's first attempt to prove herself. These poor little men had been living without a woman to look after them for so long; her cooking was sure to impress them. She did put her foot down when they wanted to sit down to eat without washing up first. It just wouldn't do! There was an awful lot of grumbling, but in the end she prevailed. No one wanted to carry water from the stream to fill the kitchen tub, so all but one of the dwarfs headed outside to wash themselves in the trough. She shuddered at the thought of washing oneself like an animal, but it was better than sitting down to dinner covered in dirt and grime and sweat from a long day's work. 

The lone hold-out was Grumpy, who had stomped off upstairs when the argument over washing had become heated. Once she was satisfied that the others had understood her instructions, she climbed the little wooden steps up to the cottage's bedroom. She knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

"Grumpy?" she called.

The door was yanked roughly open. "Come in or don't come in," Grumpy barked up at her, "but don't hover over the door like a cloud of bad luck."

She supposed that was an invitation, so she stepped inside. The dwarf slammed the door shut behind her, obviously still in quite a mood. He didn't seem to like her at all.

"I'm sorry to be so insistent," she began, but she was interrupted by a sharp kick to the shin. She yelped in pain and grabbed her leg, hopping on the other foot. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

He swept her other foot out from under her, and she tumbled painfully to the floor. Her hip and right elbow hit the floor boards hard. Snow White lay stunned, rubbing her sore elbow, trying to fight back tears. A heavy weight settled across her ribs, pressing her back into the gritty upstairs floor, where she hadn't yet had a chance to clean. The dwarf straddled her chest, pinning her under his considerable mass. What he and his kin lacked in stature, they made up for in dense muscle, and all of his was currently deployed against his prone captive. One grubby hand closed around her throat; the other tore at the laces on her bodice. "That was for putting on airs, princess."

"But I wasn't—" The hand on her throat tightened threateningly. She grabbed at his wrist with both hands, straining with all her might to free her neck. His other hand worked away, and after minute, the top of her dress had been undone, baring her breasts to his appetites.

Snow White struggled helplessly under him. "Oh, oh! Let me go, you brute!" The hand on her throat lifted away, shifting to the newly exposed territory of her chest. Thick fingers tugged at her nipple painfully. Then he mashed her breast down with his hand, cupping it under his palm and squeezing.

His other hand was working his belt loose. The buckle clattered against the floor as the belt fell away. He reached into his trousers and pulled out his enormous cock. To her frightened eyes it looked as big around as her forearm, and almost as long. It was already erect, and leaking fluid from its slotted tip.

She tried to cringe away in terror, but pinned against the floor as she was, there was nowhere for her to go, no way for her to put more distance between herself and that _thing_. Blood rushed in her ears. The dwarf's hateful laugh sounded distant, muffled. He wrapped his free hand around his erection and began to pump it vigorously. His other hand continued tormenting her naked breasts, one and then the other, without mercy. Tears blurred her vision, but she could still feel his cruel hands and the crushing weight of him on top of her.

Her mind had begun to escape into a shocked daze when a forceful slap to the face focused her attention back on her defiler. "I said open your mouth, woman," he snarled. A minute before, she might have screamed, but now it was out of the question. She didn't know why he wanted her mouth open, and she didn't want to know. She clamped her teeth together, taking strength in this one small defiance. He reached down and dug his fingers into her cheeks, forcing her jaws apart. So much for defiance. The hand stroking his cock sped up. The dwarf's sour expression twisted into something approaching a smile. Then all of a sudden he let out a hoarse cry and arched his pelvis forward. Sticky fluid spurted energetically from his cock, bespattering her neck, chin, and open mouth. 

She lay there limp, tears leaking from her eyes unchecked. She could feel the fluid oozing down her tongue. The bitter smell filled her nose. The dwarf astride her let out a happy sigh, and stretched. "Nothing like a bit of relaxatin'. Does the body good." He chuckled. "And look, now who's grubby?" He reached down with his thumb to touch her lip, where a gob of cum had landed. He smeared it with his thumb, circling her lips as though he were applying rouge, not semen. A sob wrenched its way out of her throat at last. She squeezed her eyes shut and bawled.

The weight on her chest let up, and a moment after that, she heard the door close. After a while, her sobs shuddered to a halt. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up. The room was empty. There was no sign of her attacker except for the smudges and stickiness he'd left on her body, the soreness of her nipples, the bruises where he'd pinched her, and his smell in her mouth. The only coherent thought she could form was _I need to wash._

To wash, she'd have to reach clean water. That meant going downstairs, past all the other dwarfs. Grumpy might be down there too. She tried not to think about that possibility, for fear of losing her nerve. If it was just the other six men down there, she could do it. She'd cover her face with her hands and hurry out too quickly for anyone to speak to her. Except she couldn't go down like this. Her bodice was still hanging open around her breasts. She reached up with shaking hands to redo the laces, and discovered that Grumpy had ripped several of the eyelets in his haste to open her dress.

Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs. Snow White panicked. She scrambled backward on all fours, stopping only when her back collided with the foot of a bed. The door creaked open. She held the sides of her bodice together with both hands, trying to hide her shame.

To her immense relief, the little man who entered was Doc. He saw her and smiled. "Ah, I see Grumpy's handiwork," he remarked mildly.

At the gentleness in his voice, Snow White's panic abated. _The others don't hate me the way Grumpy does,_ she thought. She nodded. Her tongue felt too heavy to speak.

Doc looked her up and down. "You're a bit of a mess."

"H- He..." She couldn't get the words out around the lump in her throat.

"No excuses. You can't lecture us about filthiness and then go around being filthy yourself." His words were stern, but he was still smiling, with a twinkle in his eye behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

She shook her head. No, of course she couldn't. She didn't want to be like this. Doc came over and sat down on the bed, little knee bumping up against her shoulder. "Why don't you go down and fill the kitchen tub and have yourself a nice bath?"

It sounded so good, but... "My dress—it's torn."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Let me see."

 _See?_ He didn't understand! She clutched tighter at her bodice. Doc tut-tutted and took her hands by the wrist, prying them away from her chest. Without her hands securing it, the top split apart, refusing to confine her breasts, small though they were. Doc examined them, eyes lingering over the red marks and the pert, sore nipples.

"My, that is a bad tear!" He released her wrists. She covered her breasts with her hands pathetically. "You can fix it after you bathe. Now, go fill that tub. You don't have servants to do it for you here."

He pulled her to her feet, ignoring her protests, and with one hand on her buttocks— _Because that's how high he can reach. His hand would be on my back if he were my size,_ she told herself—Doc propelled her out the bedroom door.

She paused at the top of the stairs, hands cupped over her bare breasts, petrified. The dwarfs in the room below all turned from their meal to stare up at her. Grumpy was among them. When she saw his face, her feet remembered how to move. She flew down the stairs and out the door, dropping her left hand from her breast only long enough to snatch up the pail as she passed. She didn't stop running until she reached the river's edge.

There she sat in the darkness and cried again, but only for a short while, because she knew she must not dawdle. She filled the pail with water, then hoisted it up to her chest and wrapped her arms around it in an attempt to conceal her partial nakedness. She carried the pail into the house, avoiding the dwarfs' eyes, and bent awkwardly over the tub to pour the water without moving the pail away from her body. She filled the whole tub this way, flinching every time she passed Grumpy. Her back was sore from all the carrying and bending by the time tub was full.

Dopey mixed the last batch of hot water from the kettle in with the cold. The warm bath looked so inviting to Snow White's achy, begrimed body.

"Now I'll need some privacy, if you please," she said to Dopey, loud enough so that the others could hear.

"Privacy?" asked Bashful from behind her. "Whuzzat?"

"Told you," came Grumpy's voice, all too close for comfort. "Give her an inch, and she'll walk all over you. The tramp thinks she can order us out of our own home."

The princess hunched her shoulders and hugged the empty pail even tighter.

"There you go, always assuming the worst of people," chided Happy. "She's new. She'll learn our ways quick enough."

"Ain't no privacy 'round these parts," Bashful told her, not unkindly. "You planning to stand around 'til the water gets cold?"

Dopey held out his arms to take the pail. Snow White took a deep breath and relinquished it. The little men watched hungrily as she pulled the ribbon out of her hair, yanked her dress off over her head, and scrambled into the tub. She folded her body up small, so that as much of her as possible was submerged. Only her head, shoulders, and knees stuck out of the water. She scrubbed at her breasts with her hands, realizing with dismay that in her haste to undress she had forgotten both wash cloth and soap.

A shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Dopey standing between her and the fire with a long wash cloth and a bar of soap in his hands. "Oh, thank goodness!" She held out her hands for them, but Dopey walked around behind her, lathered up the wash cloth, and began scrubbing her back himself. She was startled at first by this uninvited intimacy, but after a moment, understanding dawned. The mute, motherless boy simply didn't know how to behave around women, having been raised in the solely masculine company of these gruff miners. She was about to explain to him that _gentlemen look away while girls wash_ , when two soapy hands reached around her from behind and grabbed her by the breasts. Snow White screamed and flailed her limbs wildly.

There was a clatter of chairs as the other dwarfs sprang from their seats to assist their pal. The tub, filled with naked, thrashing girl, was quickly surrounded on all sides by seven rough men—barely more than strangers to her—who were eager to subdue her. She'd wriggled out of Dopey's slippery grasp by the time the full complement of miners had arrived, and they found her clutching her arms over her wet, well-groped breasts while Dopey grappled for a hold on her elbows, trying to jimmy them loose to open her up for more fondling.

As she fought him, she was painfully aware the eyes of the encircling crowd on her unclothed body. She pressed her legs together, praying the sudsy water was enough to shield her private parts from their sight. A second set of stubby-fingered hands joined Dopey's, trying to worm their way between her arms and her chest to get at her breasts. She squeezed her arms around her as tightly as she could and twisted about to face her attackers— or tried to.

At that moment, Happy closed his hands around her bare knees in an unyielding grip, preventing her from turning. She kicked in desperate hope of breaking free of this inappropriate touch, and only succeeded in having her ankles captured by the crowd. Her legs were hauled over the edge of the tub. She was half-drowned in the struggle that followed, as her head and shoulders slipped underwater. Somewhere above her, her legs were being pried forcibly apart by strong, small hands, but when she opened her mouth to cry out, she inhaled bathwater. Happy and Sneezy rescued her from drowning, each taking one of her arms and together hoisting her back to the surface. There she gasped for breath, as the dwarfs stretched her limbs out spreadeagled over the rim of the bath.

She looked nervously up into Doc's grave face. He was dabbing the soap from his beard with his handkerchief, the very picture of offended dignity. "What the devil is the matter with you?" he exclaimed. She colored, awash with shame at her predicament and flustered by the disappointment in his voice. He shook his head and sighed. "You were the last person I expected to throw such a childish tantrum over a bath."

His words sounded so much like the words of her aggrieved tutors, back in the days before her step-mother had banished her to the scullery, that without thinking she responded contritely: "I'm sorry about the mess I made."

Nothing in her education had prepared her for anything like this situation.

Doc tucked his handkerchief away in his belt. "What's done is done, my dear. What matters is that you don't do it again. Soap her up, lads!" The men bent to work on her. Doc's distressing, confounding scolding spun in her brain, silencing her while seven pairs of soapy hands slid over her bare limbs, her stomach, her breasts, her ass, and even in between her legs.

Grumpy paid special attentions to the areas he'd abused earlier. When he soaped up her neck with both hands, the memory of his prior threat of strangulation made her gasp for air. Grumpy grinned at the fear on her face. He leaned over her and interrupted Dopey's ongoing ministrations to her tits to pinch her still-tender nipples. She whimpered unhappily. Grumpy snorted. "Women!"

Doc looked up from between her legs. The wash cloth he'd been using there settled onto her stomach. "But she's not a woman, Grumpy. Despite her size, she's just a girl. See?"

He stroked his finger down the center of her crotch, spreading her slippery labia open. The men craned forward to watch his finger tip descend to nudge at the entrance to her vagina. Then Doc forced his finger tip inside her.

She screamed.

Grumpy snatched up the wet wash cloth and stuffed it in her mouth. She tried to spit it out, but he was already tying the ends into a lumpy knot at the base of her skull. She shook her head vigorously, hoping to dislodge it, but the knot held it firmly in place, while from below, Doc continued to probe her. Her mouth filled with the taste of the warm bathwater her teeth had squeezed from the wash cloth. She swallowed it down—better to swallow than to choke.

Doc wriggled his pointer finger deep inside her, having pushed it in all the way to the third hairy knuckle. She could feel every inch of the little intrusion. "Jiminy Crickets! Her pussy's tighter than a mouse's asshole."

The others snickered. "What about _her_ asshole?"

Doc pulled the finger out of her abruptly. A second later she felt something slippery poking between her buttocks, pressing inwards. The dwarf skillfully worked the finger into her anus. He seemed to enjoy her attempts to squirm away; pathetically doomed efforts to escape the unwelcome penetration. "Like a vise, boys. She'll need some loosening before she's useful."

"Think she even knows what her parts are for?" Bashful's question elicited more snickering from his six brothers.

Doc stepped away from the tub. Bashful scooted over to fill his place. Snow White watched, helpless and terrified, as he too ran his heavy hand over her privates. He explored her with his fingers, searching for something. When his fingers found the spot they'd sought in her mound, Snow White felt a nervous energy begin building between her legs. Despite the heat radiating from the fireplace over her damp body, her nipples were becoming painfully stiff. A slow smile bloomed over Bashful's coarse features. He played with her clit, teasing it with his calloused fingertips. A thrill ran through her. She bit down hard on the wash cloth, willing her body to stop responding to this violation.

The head miner returned with his arms full. At the sight of him, her captors jumped up to take his burdens from him, releasing her with a splash. She sat up in the tub hastily, heart pounding, clit thrumming, and reached up to undo the gag. Her hands were clumsy with urgency. Before she could undo the knot on the wash cloth, her hands were seized from behind in a small but powerful grip and forced down. "Not so fast, girlie," snapped her least favorite dwarf.

Grumpy wound the cord around her wrists half a dozen times, binding them tightly together behind her. The position forced her shoulders back and thrust her chest forward—as if mere nakedness weren't enough, Snow White thought, despairingly. With a cry of, "Heave ho!" the dwarfs lifted her bodily out of the tub. She scrambled to get her feet under her in time. Happy steadied her when she wobbled precariously.

The naked girl straightened her posture reflexively, good breeding lending her composure even in the most challenging times. But the composure didn't reach as far as her eyes, which were darting this way and that, frantically scouting the route to the door. The exit to the cottage was on the far side of the room. Could she make a break for it? Would the terrible little men manage to stop her?

Doc followed her gaze. "You're welcome to leave any time you like."

She stared down at him, feeling almost dizzy with incredulity.

" _You're_ the one who wanted us to keep you," he pointed out.

The reality of her situation came crashing down on her. She was naked and dripping wet, bound and gagged. Even if she escaped the cottage and the dwarfs, she wouldn't survive the forest like this, much less the Queen's men. And the Queen's men were out there, looking for her.

For all the heat of the fire at her back, Snow White found herself shivering.

"We agreed to let you stay," Doc went on, "because you said you'd to do anything to be useful to us. Is that still what you want?"

She could tell she was nearing the edge of his patience. His patience was all that stood between her and the Queen's men. She took a deep breath through her nose and nodded.

"Well, we don't need a girl to nag us. But we're working men; we could use a bit of relaxation at the end of the day." At the word _relaxation_ , Doc stroked his crotch for emphasis. "Good, clean fun, you understand?"

She blinked back tears and nodded again. Happy ran a hand over her naked buttock idly.

"Grumpy's already had his fun with you, but he isn't the only one here with needs to be met. Your pussy and ass aren't ready for us yet. If we take off that gag so that we can use your pretty little mouth and throat, are you going to make another fuss?"

She shook her head vigorously and fell to her knees, bending her head low for Doc to reach. He unknotted the gag and removed it from her mouth, leaving behind the taste of soapy water and wet cloth. She sat back on her heels, wishing it were polite for girls to spit the way men sometimes did. She cleared her throat, and immediately cringed under the weight of seven glares. "Would you mind untying my hands?" she asked, as meekly as she possibly could.

"We'd mind alright!" Grumpy called from the far end of the table.

She kept her gaze fixed on Doc, hoping he'd give her a different verdict. Doc clucked his tongue at her presumption. "It's not for you to decide which of us you want to listen to and which you don't. You're here for everyone in the household to use, any way and any time they want." She swallowed hard. "The only rule is share and share alike, men. Leave her in the state you'd want to find her in." A cheer went up among the miners.

Sneezy was the first to rape her mouth, impatiently unbuckling his belt as he stepped in front of her. He reached behind her head with his left hand to tangle his fist in her wet hair, while his right hand pushed up his tunic and freed his erect cock from his trousers. He yanked her down by her hair, doubling her over so that with every wobble her nipples brushed against her knees. Her head he tilted as far back as it could go, bringing her face level with his crotch. His massive member bridged the distance between them and then some. The large, smooth cockhead bumped against her lips eagerly.

"Open up," Sneezy commanded. Snow White took a breath and opened her mouth as wide as possible. Sneezy's cock slid into her mouth, filling it from tongue to roof. Her lips had to stretch to accommodate its circumference. "Suck," Sneezy told her. She sucked with all her might. His hips jerked forward. The movement forced the head of his cock down her throat, causing her to gag involuntarily. She would have pulled back to catch her breath, but the fist in her hair tightened, holding her in place as he thrust into her mouth, again and again, fucking her mouth and throat mercilessly. She was dizzy by the time he withdrew from her mouth, but he wasn't done yet. Still holding her fast by her hair, he pulled his cock out and held it over her, spurting sticking fluid across her freshly washed features. Then Sneezy was done.

As soon as he was gone, Bashful was cupping her chin, lifting her head to use her mouth the same way Sneezy had. As he hammered into her, he stroked her cheeks, savoring the feeling of his rock-hard erection under her soft skin.

Snow White had almost adjusted to the rhythm of his thrusts when she felt something cold and smooth and slippery pressing between her buttocks. She started, and her teeth brushed up against the organ filling her mouth. Bashful stilled abruptly, and she froze too, terrified of what the punishment would be for her clumsy error. She breathed heavily through her nose, tensed, waiting.

"Oh, relax!" said Doc, from behind her. "This will be no fun for you if you don't. Quite the opposite of fun, in fact. Don't you want to enjoy this?"

If her mouth hadn't been occupied, she would have cried out, "Enjoy your perverted, degrading abuse?! Never!" But she couldn't speak, and it would have been a bad idea anyway, so she stayed curled over, trembling wordlessly as the tip of the smooth object idly circled over the entrance of her asshole. Violating her mouth wasn't enough for the dwarfs. She had resigned herself to the grim knowledge that they would take her maidenhood, but she hadn't expected this disgusting debasement. She felt her pussy below grow wet from the indecent caress.

 _Never!_ she told her body silently. _I'll be a plaything for them, but never a pervert like they are._

The rounded tip nudged at her rear entrance. Slowly, bit by bit, Doc pushed the object inside. Her face burned with humiliation, but she remembered his warning, and tried to relax her muscles. Inside her mouth, Bashful's cock twitched. After a minute, he resumed battering her with his thrusts. Snow White was almost grateful for the distraction. From behind, she was being filled and stretched, touched where no one should ever have touched her.

The dwarfs moved above her, circling her to admire Doc's handiwork, the handle of the object sticking out of her ass like an obscene, stubby tail.

Bashful's movements grew rougher and faster. What she heard of the dwarfs' conversation was fragmented by her own choking, and she caught only snippets:

"...stretched..."

"...to wait? But she already..."

"...take her pussy..."

"Alright, alright!" Doc shouted at one point.

At last, Bashful too left his sticky calling card on her face. She closed her mouth and swallowed, then braced herself for the next dwarf to take his turn. Grumpy stepped into her view. 

"No!" she whispered in horror, although at this point she wasn't sure he was worse than any of his fellows. Grumpy cackled at the fear in her voice.

"Haven't had the backtalk pounded out of you yet?" He grinned, clearly enjoying finding fault with her. A slap landed on her behind, jostling the uncomfortably large toy inside her. The pain and unwanted pleasure mingled in a sticky pool of shame in her stomach. A second slap landed on her rump, as she watched Grumpy pull his limp cock out in her face and begin to tug at it. It grew and hardened as the unseen dwarf's blows rained down on her bare ass. When Grumpy's vile cock was fully erect, he made her lick down its length and over his hairy balls. Then he forced his hard-on into her mouth, as far as it would go, and farther still. She swallowed him down until he was buried in her up to his pubes. Her throat worked desperately to keep up with his demands. As Grumpy's satisfaction mounted, the blows slowed and stopped.

Her ass stung and her thighs were dripping, but she welcomed the reprieve. It lasted for only a moment. Then her ass was aflame again as she felt a dwarf press up against her from behind. When the finger slipped into her vagina, she squeaked around the cock in her mouth. Grumpy pulled his cock out of her and slapped her with it. "Focus!" he commanded.

But she couldn't focus, as a second finger joined the first, then a third, then a fourth. Both her vagina and asshole felt full, and she could feel the fingers and the toy pushing against the thin wall in between. The fingers pumped in and out of her and, shortly after Grumpy had spent his seed in generous amounts over her face, the hand was wrenched out of her vagina.

Snow White barely noticed the fourth dwarf to take her mouth, because it was then that the dwarfs finally took her maidenhood. Doc was the first to squeeze his bulging cock inside that slick, slim passage, pushing the shaft further and further into her until her pussy had taken in an improbable amount of its length. After the first slow stroke, he pulled out, and with swift thrusts he impaled the princess on his cock again and again. The sensation left her sobbing while she sucked and swallowed, sure that she would be split open by the miners' brutal assault on her pussy. Tears mingled with cum on her face.

Her sore pussy got no break. Dwarf after dwarf pounded her like a nail. Some were fast, which she appreciated, others used her pussy like a tea cozy for their cocks, talking jovially with their brothers as if they didn't have their cocks buried inside the shivering captive on their floor. The rough ones made her moan, which the dwarfs using her other end discovered they liked. After that discovery, everyone was rough with her, competing to make her cry out. To her, the dwarfs seemed infinite in number, as one after the other fucked her throat and spilled their jism across her face, then swapped places to shove their cocks deep inside her without rest.

By the time all of them had had both her mouth and pussy, the evening had grown late. Dopey was the last to let her pussy be, reluctantly pulling out of her with a soft wet noise as the clock struck midnight. A trail of slime dripped from her vagina, which contained a sea of seven dwarfs' worth of cum. Happy pulled the plug from her ass, leaving her feeling loose and sore and empty in both front and back. She waited for the next assault.

When she realized that no one else was going to screw her tonight, Snow White sat up. She knew she was exposing every inch of her body to her rapists' leering eyes, but she was too sore to stay bent over a minute longer, and almost beyond caring. She twisted her hands in their bonds, frightened that they would all go to bed and leave her like this, naked and bound, used and degraded on the cottage floor.

The dwarfs looked her up and down, admiring their handiwork. She was quite the sight. Their seed was dripping down her pale face and clumping in her black hair. Her lips were bruised a deep red. Her buttocks were flushed. Her naked breasts gleamed with possibilities in the firelight. Between her spread knees lay delights they had all sampled, and planned to ravage further in the days and weeks and months to come.

Satisfied with an evening well spent, they turned in. Only Doc remained behind, watching from a chair by the fire. When all the others had gone, he came over to Snow White and patted her hair. "You'll make a nice toy, now that you're broken in." He had finished with both her pussy and mouth an hour before, and since then he had watched her squirm and shake under the attentions of his housemates. He stroked his thumb over her bruised lips, smiling. She parted her lips reflexively, granting entrance to all who might enter. Doc chuckled. "You'll need a bit more training, of course—" he ran his hand down her spine toward her loosened asshole "—but not bad for a first day. Do you have anything to say?"

She looked at him wide-eyed, and asked in a hoarse whisper that hurt her abused throat: "Please, Doc, could I have some dinner?"

Doc obligingly ladled out a bowl of soup, which he placed in front of her knees on the floor. She waited for him to untie her hands, but he ignored them and climbed the stairs to the bedroom, leaving her alone by the dying fire. Deprived of her last scraps of dignity, Snow White bent over to lap at the bowl like a dog.

Alas, her small pink tongue proved frustratingly inadequate to the task. Desperate, she nearly unbalanced into the soup, jerking back just in time. Her stiff back screamed at the sudden motion. She bent over once more and bit the side of the bowl. Carefully tilting it up with her teeth, she awkwardly spilled the warm broth into her mouth and down her sore throat. When the bowl was emptied, she dropped it to the floor with a clatter.

She stretched out beside it on the floor. Her buttocks were warm, her pussy throbbing painfully, her nipples stiff. Her soft whimpering gradually died away, drowned out by the restless night sounds of the forest. Owls hooted, leaves rustled, branches snapped beneath the tread of who knows what kind of wild beast.

If anyone had chanced to look in through that cottage window that night, they would have seen Snow White sprawled naked, unconscious and inviting, on the cottage floor. Looking through the cloudy glass, they might have smiled dotingly, and called the little princess _the fairest in all the land_ without a trace of resentment. Then, if any such onlooker had existed, they would have straightened their crown and slipped back into the darkness, leaving Snow White forever to her new home.


End file.
